Bis wir uns wieder sehen
by Alistanniel
Summary: Das Schicksal hatte Galadriel und Celeborn nicht bestimmt die Unsterblichen Lande gemeinsam zu betreten.


  
_Inhalt: Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Galadriel und Celeborn die Unsterblichen Lande nicht Seite an Seite betraten, und wie ihr Abschied ausgesehen haben könnte.   
  
Genre: Silent, Tragik   
  
Disclaimer: Wir wissen es zwar alle, aber HdR gehört immer noch Master Tolkien. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur ein wenig aus. _

* * *

  
  
  


**Bis wir uns wieder sehen**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Galadriel schritt langsam durch ihren Garten. Das weiche Gras war kühl unter ihren bloßen Füßen. Die Halme kitzelten zwischen ihren Zehen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte hier alles geblüht, doch der Herbst kam nun, und mit dem Scheiden des Sommers verging auch die Schönheit der Blumen.   
  
Ein unbestimmtes Sehnen hatte Besitz von Galadriels Herz ergriffen. Zunächst hatte sie dessen Ursprung nicht zu deuten gewusst, doch mit jedem Tag, der verfloss, verstand sie etwas mehr. Ihr Herz verlangte es nach Valinor zurück zu kehren.   
Lórien starb, und viele Elben hatten den Goldenen Wald bereits hinter sich gelassen. Immer wenn sie eine Gruppe Caras Galadhon in Richtung der Grauen Anfurten verlassen sah, wünschte sie sich mit ihnen zu gehen.   
  
Doch noch nie war das Gefühl der Sehnsucht so stark gewesen wie jetzt. Es erdrückte sie und sie wollte fliehen. Aber noch waren die Bänder, die sie mit diesem Land verbanden nicht gelöst.   
  
„Melethril", erklang Celeborns Stimme hinter ihr. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um, sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört.   
„Celeborn..." begann sie, doch er bedeutete ihr still zu sein.   
„Es bedarf keiner Worte, ich kann dir ansehen, was dich bedrückt." Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Dich zieht es nach Valinor."   
Seine sanfte Berührung tat ihr wohl. „Mein Herz sucht in die Heimat zurück zu kehren." In diesen Worten schwangen alle Gefühle mit, denen sie momentan unterworfen war. Sehnsucht, Kummer und Unsicherheit. Und Celeborn verstand.   
  
Eine Frage musste noch gestellt werden. Doch sie fürchtete diese Worte zu auszusprechen, fürchtete vor allem seine Antwort.   
„Wirst du mit mir gehen, melethron?"   
Eine Weile schwiegen beide, bevor Celeborn seine Stimme hob. „Ich kann nicht. Noch nicht. Mein Herz hängt noch zu sehr an Mittelerde und denen die hier leben. Ich möchte das Waldlandreich besuchen, und Bruchtal wieder sehen."   
„Ohne dich werde ich nicht fortgehen", sagte sie kummervoll.   
„Wenn dein Herz dich zurück nach Valinor führt, solltest du ihm folgen. Ich verstehe das, und gerne würde ich an deiner Seite gehen, aber mein Herz ist noch nicht bereit loszulassen. Es ist nicht unser Schicksal die Unsterblichen Lande gemeinsam zu betreten."   
Galadriel wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie konnte genauso wenig verweilen, wie er Mittelerde verlassen.   
  
Und so geschah es, dass an dem Tag, da die nächste Gruppe von Elben zu den Grauen Anfurten aufbrach, Galadriel ein Teil von ihnen war.   
  
Ihre Stute Glawarin, deren Fell gefärbt war wie das Licht der Sonne selbst, stand fast bewegungslos neben ihr, während sie Celeborn ansah, und nach Worten suchte, die sie ihm sagen konnte. Jetzt, da der Moment des Aufbruchs gekommen war, tat es ihr weh alldem Lebwohl zu sagen, was sie viele Jahrhunderte gekannt hatte, und ihr lieb und teuer gewesen war.   
  
„Bitte sei nicht traurig, Liebes. Die Zeit verfließt rasch, und schon bald werde ich dir nach Valinor folgen", sagte Celeborn, und Melancholie lag in seiner Stimme. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.   
„Ich werde auf dich warten", flüsterte sie.   
Sein Blick suchte den ihren. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, und küsste sie, erst auf die Stirn, dann auf den Mund.   
  
Sie umarmte ihn, hielt ihn fest, und auch er legte seine Arme um sie, strich zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, in einem Augenblick, der ganz ihnen gehörte, und in dem nichts um sie herum zu bestehen schien.   
Dann löste Celeborn den Kontakt. „Sie warten auf dich", stellte er fest, und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Gruppe, die sich mit ihren Pferden in einiger Entfernung aufhielt.   
  
Galadriel nickte langsam. „Namaríë", sagte sie, „Leb wohl, mein Geliebter." Dann schwang sie sich auf den Rücken ihrer Stute.   
„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Orks durchstreifen immer noch die Wälder."   
Seine Besorgnis rührte sie. „Das werde ich."   
  
Glawarin wieherte leise, als sie sie wendete.   
„Galadriel."   
Sie liebte den Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund, war er es doch gewesen der ihn ihr einst gegeben hatte.   
„Namaríë."   
  
Dann trieb sie das Pferd in den Schritt und schloss zu den anderen Reitern auf. Als sie das Tor von Caras Galadhon passierte, wandte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Celeborn stand stumm da, sah ihr nach. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab.   
Geboren in den Tiefen ihrer Augen, verstarb sie auf ihren Lippen. Dieselben Lippen, die zuvor mit Celeborns in einem letzten Kuss vereint gewesen waren.   
  
Jetzt war dies nur noch Erinnerung. Seine sanften Berührungen, seine zärtlichen Worte. Der Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er ihren Namen sprach. Das Blau seiner Augen, wenn er ihren Blick suchte. Und die Intensität mit der sie sich liebten.   
Doch sie wusste irgendwann würde sie seine Lippen wieder schmecken.   
  



End file.
